Little Star
by The.Dragon.Singer
Summary: Kris St. North is not ready to take on the burdens of organizing Christmas alone. Unfortunately, with her father in a coma, she has no choice. But doing Christmas alone is taking it's toll on the young woman. It's a good thing the Guardians are there to help! Or is it?


Phil the Yeti stared down at Jack, hairy arms crossed over his large chest. The yeti blinked his large grey eyes down at the frost spirit, unamusement clear in his fur covered expression.

"Uh, hey Phil. 'Sup?"

"Houta!? Blargh maga tagko." Phil grumbled, glaring as the grinning boy.

"Sorry. I don't speak yeti. Can I come in?" Jack leaned against his staff. Phil growled, scooped the boy up in one hand, opened the door with the other, and tossed the youngest Guardian out into the early morning Arctic sun.

"Blagagota." Phil nodded with satisfaction before slamming the door shut and locking it. The head yeti warned several of the other yeti workers about the 'intruder' before continuing to the fourth floor to wake North.

The yeti hammered on the door, lesson learned about his knocking issue, before poking his head in. North lay on his bed, large hands folded on his stomach. The shoulders and upper torso of North's Christmas bear pajamas poked over the white quilt.

"Norga?" Phil frowned, tugging his mustache. "Norga, waga."

The yeti ventured into the room, one eye on the swords across the room before reaching out a large hand and prodding the Guardian of Wonder. Phil immediately recoiled, staring in horror.

North's skin, normally a temperature of slightly-above-snow-day, was burning like a fire. Phil prodded the man again, before throwing his arms above his head and sprinting down the corridor, wailing at the top of his large yeti lungs. Several elves stared as he barreled by, before copying him whilst snickering among themselves. They _were_ prone to electrocuting themselves, so one could assume that the tiny beings were not terribly smart.

Phil went silent as he skidded to a halt in front of a dark wood door. The only sign it was occupied was the silver ribbon holding up three bells about head height, and the _'Disturb at Risk of Sever Pain and Long-lasting Injury' _sign casually placed just beneath it.

The brown yeti knocked and he stuck his head in.

"Kriga, waga do! Waga do!" He focused on the pile of quilts on the bed as they breathed. A mop of bed-tossed hair poked out, a stark white against the dark blue of the pillowcase and the dark red of the quilt. "Kriga!"

"Phil," The sleep slurred answer to the yeti's frantic bellowing came from the hair. "What do you want?"

"Norga waga! Taga och do gogogo gorr wqui pleej waga!" The person in the bed sat upright, fixing the navy tank top on their body while they frowned.

"You're serious?" Phil nodded, and the person groaned. "I'll be right there. Let me get dressed."

Phil nodded and stayed where he was in the open door frame.

"That means close the door and step outside, Phil. Females need privacy." The yeti grunted and shut the door behind him. "Yeti theses days. No sense of privacy."

Pale feet appeared from the mound of warm blankets, followed by long slender legs, and the petite body of a twenty year old woman with bed-messed white hair.

She padded to the large closet set to the side, and stepped in. The woman returned seconds later, dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and a long-sleeved blue shirt. Her hair, once bed-style, was now shoulder-length and set in gentle waves.

The woman stepped outside and faced Phil the Yeti. She followed the again wailing creature back down the hall to stepped into the room holding the large man in Christmas Bear pajamas.

"Norga doga waga friga tok." Phil pointed, frowning. Several other yeti were gathered in the room, wringing their paws. The woman placed her hand atop North's forehead and jumped back, staring at her hand in surprise.

"He's been like this since you came to wake him up?" Phil nodded. "Someone contact Aries. I want her to check Daddy over and see whats wrong with him."

The grey yeti in the doorway rushed down the hall.

"For now, until Aries arrives, lets keep working on the toys. Christmas is still four days away." The yeti all nodded.

* * *

Ivy-Kristen Kira St. North puttered around the Workshop at the Pole, directing several yeti about their toys and eating cookies that the elves brought her. She was constantly checking an iPad held in her left hand, wavy white hair flowing around her shoulders. Large blue eyes made sure to gather everything they could, and her booted feet were swift against the wooden floor.

"Kirga, Arga haolf." Phil appeared before her and the young woman nodded, sprinting for the room North still occupied. Aries was waiting, Indian skin dark against the winter viewing window. Her dark pink hair fell against her back in a million tiny braids, and it was held up by a strong white ribbon. Her silver dress was made of fluffy wool, and it had no sleeves. The tops of thigh high gold and dark pink striped socks peeked from under the edge of the short dress. A lighter pink and gold patterned corset showed what figure the Indian woman had. A pair of dark brown horns curled under Aries' eyes.

Wise red eyes were focused on the Guardian as his daughter strode into the room.

"Hi Aries."

"Greetings, Kris." The slight accent the Constellation had, was prominent in the woman's speech. "I came as quickly as I was possible."

"Thanks. Phil, watch over the Workshop." Kris pushed the head yeti out of the room and gave her full attention to the physician Constellation. It wasn't often that a Legend, Myth or Guardian got sick, and the Constellations that the Man in the Moon, or Manny, kept near him were trained to help in dire times. Such was one of these times.

However, the last Constellation summoned was Pisces, so the Constellation after was Aries. The Constellations had to be called in order, or the balance would shift. Or something like that. Kris didn't fully understand it, and didn't really care to.

"Well? What's wrong with Daddy?"

Aries sent the female Spirit a sharp look, and Kris rolled her eyes. The Constellation shook her head.

"From what I can tell," The Ram sighed, crossing her arms over her small chest. "North St. North has been forcefully sent into a coma. There are no head wounds, and as a Guardian, there were no previous ailments to throw him into this state."

"But, this close to Christmas? When will he wake up?" Kris' feet took her across the room, and back again, wearing a path across the thick carpet. "He'll wake up right?"

"Your father is a good man." Aries gazed at the Guardian of Wonder, peacefully laying on the bed. "It is likely he will wake; when, though, I do not know. It is more than likely that you will have to do Christmas."

"Me!? Do Christmas?! I don't think so! I help navigate!" Panic appeared in Kris' blue eyes, and her pacing picked up. "I can't deliver presents."

Aries shook her head, waving her hand over North's head.

"I cannot tell you any more, and I must leave. The Man in the Moon is calling me home. Be sure a yeti stays with him." The Constellation's subtle glowing grew brighter and the daughter of North had to avert her eyes.

When the glowing vanished, Ivy-Kristen St. North was left alone with her comatose father.


End file.
